Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a shelf for a trolley comprising a plate providing a surface, preferably a planar or substantially planar surface for carrying goods, such as potted plants and flowers, and hooks for mounting the shelf in the trolley.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. §§ 1.97 and 1.98:
Trolleys for potted plants, flowers et cetera are known in the art, e.g., from EP 2 340 978, which relates to a “holder (20) for the reduction of noise from a shelf mounted on the pillars (50) of a load carrier by means of holders. The holder is introduced into complementary slots in the pillars (50) and is configured with a notch (22) having a carrier face. Hereby the holder is able to engage with the slot in such a manner that the holder has bearing on the pillar. The holder comprises a resilient element (30) arranged in the notch to the effect that the resilient element (30) causes the carrier face to not enter into contact with the pillar when the shelf is not loaded with goods; and that the resilient element is compressed when a load of goods is loaded onto the shelf.”
DK 2000 01677 relates to a method and installation for separating and assembly of shelf containers which involve the containers having a base frame, removable corner uprights and shelves.
US 2003/160409 relates to a wheeled agricultural cart for transporting plant materials having at least one removable shelf. The cart has vertical pillars at each corner thereof with a plurality of substantially rectangular vertical slots. Each shelf has a frame including downward facing hook members at each corner thereof. The shelf is removably attached to the cart by insertion of each hook member into a slot on a corresponding vertical pillar.